conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Yedisan
: Peace to Yedisan |national_anthem =Мoрш Йедишан Mörş Yedişan |image_map = Map od tatarstan.png |map_caption = Location of Yedisan |capital = |official_languages = Yedisani |ethnic_groups = Yedisani, Russians, Ukrainians |demonym = Yedisani |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Aksoltan Hommadov] |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Işanguly Mukhamedov |legislature = National Assembly |established_event1 =Sultanate of Yedisan |established_date1 = 1548 |established_event2 = Yedisanian Democratic Republic |established_date2 = December 12, th, 1945 |established_event3 = Current Constitution |established_date3 = December 4 th 1989 |area_km2 = 57,908 |area_sq_mi = 22,357 |population_estimate = 4,263,411 |population_estimate_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP = $67.123 billion |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $15,744 |GDP_nominal = $39.698 billion |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $9,309 |Gini = |HDI = 0.777 |HDI_year = 2014 |HDI_category = |HDI_rank = 85th |currency = Abazi |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |DST = |time_zone_DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = .mk |calling_code = 932}} Yedisan (Yedisani: Йедишан; Yedişan) formally known as the Yedisani Republic (Yedisani: Йедишани Республыкасы; Yedişani Respublikası) is a sovereign state located in , boarding , and . Its capital and largest city is , and its total population of 4, 263, 411 people. Yedisan is a , with the president acting has head of state and the Prime Minister the . Originally the home to Slavic nomads the modern state of Yedisan was formed when settlers sailed across the to trade with Kievian traders in modern day Ukraine. Establishing the which spanned much of Eastern Europe the region became part of the and the . Following the Khanates collapse in 1502 the Khanate of Yedisan was established in its place, which was Islamnised after it became a vassal of the , becoming the Khedivate of Yedisan in 1548. Yedisan soon adopted a blend of European and Turkic culture with vibrant trade across the Black Sea. In 1878 following the indpendence of Romania the Khedive of Yedisan with support from Britain declared the Kingdom of Yedisan. During Yedisan was initially unaligned, before siding with the in 1915, only to be occupied by a year later. Following WWI the Övezgeldi Revolution which saw the creation of the First Republic of Yedisan. The new republic was incredibly unstable leading to the rise of Mâlikgülyeviç Ataýew taking power in a coup d'état creating a . Ataýew oversaw Yedisan economically develop, but also advocated mass oppression and the genocide of Slavs and other groups in Yedisan. In 1942 Ataýew sided with in fighting on the in as well as contribute towards the of Eastern Europe. Soviet forces occupied Yedisan in 1944, overseeing the creation of the Yedisanian Democratic Republic. Under its second communist leader, Täçberdi Geldimyradov, Yedisan became one of the most brutal and oppressive regimes in the , country. Since the Kryvian-Yedisani War that lasted from 1990-1995, the eastern half of Yedisan has been under the control of partially recognised state of the Republic of Kryve. Yedisan has struggled economically since democratisation, with shock therapy economics leading to poverty and inequality within Yedisan. Yedisan is a member of the , , , and the . Yedisan is a candidate member for the Etymology History Early history Ottoman Period In 1450 Georgian settlers led by Zhordania Dzhugashvili sailed across the to , partly to establish trade relations and partly to escape from the political turmoil that faced the . The vogue saw many onboard the ships die, with the journey taking over six months. However in 1451 Dzhugashvili arrived at the coast of Eastern Europe, where he set up the port town of Pashvillak. In 1467 a second vogue led by Solomon Erelishi saw more Georgians emigrate to Pashvillak, where the Georgian settlers began to expand mainly as farmers. In 1469 Dzhugashvili crowned himself as the King of Pashvillak, and ordered the settlers to continue expansion into surrounding lands. The Kingdom of Pashvillak for its first 25 years saw opposition from neighbouring city states, prompting the Georgians to often fight against these city states for control. Despite the odd territorial gains in 1501]]Pashvillak remained isolated with the kingdom facing very little expansion. The ascension of King Akaki II in 1493 saw the Kingdom of Pashvillak change its name to the kingdom of Meskheti, after the southern regions of Georgia. Akaki II saw Meskheti develop a strictly society as well as establish the Meskhetian Orthodox Church. Akaki helped develop Meskheti as an important trading post with Meskhetian goods such as cloths being traded along the Black Sea to the and the modern territories of and . During this time Meskheti became militarily weak facing attacks from the and . This military weakness prompted King Akaki II in 1512 to enforce conscription in Meskheti, creating the first real army of Meskheti. Despite this Meskheti was still dependent on Ottoman military support to protect it from hostile neighbours. By 1540 Meskheti was almost entirely in the throes of the Ottoman Empire which remained the only state that was willing to support the fledgeling state. Meskheti itself became more isolated as members of the clergy became the dominant figures in Meskhetian society, and principal advisor's to the king. Many of these priests saw the Ottoman empire as a threat due to its strong Islamic traditions, and thus began to advise against forging closer relations. The coronation of Queen Anya I of Vyrodia in 1542 almost immediately saw relations deteriorate between the Vyrodia and the Ottoman Empire, with Queen Anya seeing the Islamic influence of the Ottomans as a threat to the Eastern Orthodox Church which by this time had become deeply engrained into Vyrodian society. This effectively cut off Vyrodian trading routes with many in Vyrodia living in squalor and poverty. In 1548 the Ottomans invaded Vyrodia taking Tyras relatively quickly. Queen Anya on the advice of the clergy and her lords signed an agreement with the Ottomans, with Vyrodia becoming an within the empire. Early Ottoman rule saw the introduction of Islam to Vyrodia. The Eastern Orthodox Church's role was severely limited under Ottoman rule with Vyrodia's religious traditions being oppressed by the Ottomans. Most unpopular was the Ottoman policy of which resulted in civil unrest in Vyrodia. This civil unrest caused the Ottomans to enforce harsher measures onto Vyrodia, although resistance still remained in the north of the country where Eastern Orthodox traditions were still practiced as the norm. During this time the Vyrodian language became recorded for the first time, with the language having developed into a significantly different language from the proto-Russian dialects it originated from. Kingdom of Yedisan :Main Article: Kingdom of Yedisan The decline of the Ottoman empire in the late 1800's reignited the nationalist and movements in Vyrodia, with many showing open resistance to the Ottomans through the more frequent use of the Vyrodian language. After civil unrest in the newly created city of Odessa the Ottomans negotiated the Treaty of Ochakiv which saw the creation of the Baronets of Odessa, Budzhak, Mykolaiv and Pervomaisk. Modernisation in the Ottoman empire enabled the rapid increase in the power of the clergy and local aristocrats in Vyrodia, with frequent resistance to Ottoman rule demonstrated resulting in conflict erupting within Vyrodia. In 1880 Baron Jošef Oschenko of Budzhak and Baron Nikolai Klubanvych of Odessa sought aid from and in the Vyrodian Uprising, where the Ottoman empire was pushed out of Vyrodia after two years of conflict with the four Baronets aligning together to fight Ottoman forces. The Slavic vassal state to the Ottoman empire, the Kingdom of Kryve, was divided between Russia and Vyrodia, with much of the northern regions of Kryve being given to the Russia in return for the Russian military support. Upon the independence of Vyrodia a democratic republic was formed, with the first party elected being the Christian Democrat Party led by Oschenko. However factional rivalry and political polarisation primarily between the Christian Democrat and Liberal party's led to the republic being politically unstable especially with constant fighting in the northern regions. In 1887 Vyrodia descended into civil war as the political rivalry reached its peak with Oschenko suspending the constitution of Vyrodia effectively ruling as dictator, and the Church deeming the government to be heretical. The war was mainly fought between republicans led by Oschenko who wished for a democratic secular state and loyalists to the Church led by the House of Klubanvych who saw the republic as illegitimate. The war ended only a year later with the republicans being defeated with Oschenko fleeing to Russia, possibly due to a lack of support from the peasant classes despite Oschenko's popularity. The Holy Imperium of Vyrodia was established with a . The Tsar of Vyrodia Nikolai I with strong support from the Church held all power over Vyrodia with there being no formal democratic representation. Much of the Ottoman traditions were abolished with the fostering of traditional Vyrodian culture promoted. Nikolai I also oversaw the rehabilitation of Vyrodian patriotic figures such as Ivan Borovyk and Rayevskaya II. Even the previously reviled Anya I was romanticised as a staunch Vyrodian nationalist. In 1888 Nikolai I had the government halt industrialisation with a more instead implemented. A rather clear hierarchy was established with the church holding an inordinate amount of power. During this period Vyrodia forged extremely close relations to Russia and other Slavic states such as Serbia and Bulgaria. In 1901 Nikolai II became the Tsar of Vyrodia. Nikolai II implemented the first democratic governmental system in Vyrodia, which consisted of an bicameral legislature with the Prime Minister of Vyrodia serving as the head of government. Church officials served in the Holy Council of Vyrodia, the upper house of the new government and elected representatives in the Congress of Vyrodia. The first elections in Vyrodia were held in 1902 with the Christian Democratic Party winning a majority of the seats, with Pytor Luskensky elected as the first Prime Minister. Nikolai II told the government to embark on rapid industrialisation programs, with Odessa once again becoming a major trading post for Eastern European nations. This industrialisation saw the growth of culture and business in Vyrodia, although it also created a large gap between the increasingly wealthy nobility and clergy and the workers who lived in poverty. The government also encouraged the rapid buildup of the Vyrodian military, seeking to emulate ideals of militarism and efficiency as adopted by the as well as there a perceived threat of a Romanian invasion of the . The government appealed to nationalist sentiment in Vyrodia to gain support, with the Prime Minister Luskensky overseeing the militarisation of Vyrodia. By 1907 Mikhail Orlov became prime minister, and dramatically increased the militarisation of Vyrodia extending national service and buying the newest military equipment from Germany, leading Vyrodia to enter economic stagnation due to the huge build up of military forces coordinated by Orlov. The standard of living steadily dropped, but support for these reforms remained high as they were seen as a logical measure to prevent a foreign invasion. The declaration of war against by and the subsequent escalation saw Vyrodia remain neutral. Primarily this was due to Russia's declaration of war with Vyrodia fearing that any open alliance with either Russia or Serbia would be seen as a provocation by Austria-Hungary, and that to ally with the Central Powers would prompt an invasion of Vyrodia. Whilst having strong historical links to Russia, Vyrodian nationalists were keen to create a "greater Vyrodia" which would primarily include lands in the Ukraine such as Crimea - as such for the nationalists that ruled Vyrodia siding with the central powers was more logical as it would allow for a "greater Vyrodia" to be created. Russia's military defeats led Orlov to convince the military to declare alliance to the , with Vyrodian forces engaging in warfare with Russian in late 1915. Vyrodia at first faced several small military victories, but were soon economically isolated. Later in 1916 Romania joined the war by launching the Budjak offensive against Vyrodia, taking over the southern regions of the nation. Vyrodian forces were able to displace the Romanians 14 months later, but were facing economic failure due to its fighting both Russia and Romania. In 1917 Nikolai II died with Zakarija I coming to power as Tsar. Zakarija I encouraged a peace treaty, but Orlov refused to withdraw the Vyrodian military from fighting, causing a political crisis in Vyrodia with very little agreement being made between the government and the church over Vyrodia's status in the war. The and the new Bolshevik government saw the Bratske peace agreement where Vyrodia agreed never to threaten or attack the in return for Russia to cease hostilities with Vyrodia. Despite this the Romanian front remained critical for Vyrodia, with the nation struggling to oppose Romanian armies. On the 12th September 1918 Orlov was forced to surrender with Romanian forces marching into Odessa. Romania occupied Vyrodia for a year, quelling remaining Vyrodian resistance. Vyrodia itself had been ruined by the war, with the recorded deaths of around 52,400 soldiers with many undocumented. Orlov was blamed for the defeat of Meskheti, and subsequently fled to . First Yedisani Republic A fter the military occupation by Romania ended in December 1919, Vyrodia democratic elections were scheduled to be held in late 1920. Despite this mass protests were staged in the northern regions, where an increase in food prices and a decrease in wages had led to poverty in the region. The Russian Revolution inspired communist insurgents to proclaim the creation of the Soviet Republic of Mykolaiv, causing civil war in Vyrodia. The Second Vyrodian civil war lasted until July 1920 when anti-communist forces supported by the church and the military took the city of Korgochyan effectively ending the rebellion. Zakaria I had the pro-church, party the Vyrodian Imperial League (more commonly called the Tsazjei) led by Lev Sviatopolski take power to support the monarchy of Vyrodia. Zakarija I implemented and attitudes to Vyrodian political society, consolidating his power by having various opposition parties such as the Liberal Party outlawed whilst absorbing others like the Conservative Party into the Tsazjei as well as excommunicating several members of church who opposed his politicising of the church. Within four months Zakarija I effectively held all power over the state, enjoying support from the church, the military and subordinates within the Tsazjei. Inspired by in Italy, Zakarija I's government oversaw a policy of economic , with heavy industry and agricultural projects encouraged. Zakaria I had the Tsazjei work with private corporations to encourage a self sufficient Meskheti that nevertheless upheld capitalist economics, with Zakarija I banning all , , and movements. The economy however still struggled with a medium birthrate and a shortage of workers. In 1925 Zakarija I abolished the office of Prime Minister effectively putting the Imperial League under his direct control. During the 1920's Zakarija I oversaw further extent of his power by suppressing culture in Meskheti. Playwright Grigori Kirovchev, musicians the Iaroslavich brothers (who popularised opera and European style classical music in Vyrodia) and film maker Rostislav Viacheslavich who directed and released the first film to be produced in Vyrodia, The Velvet Killer, were all arrested and imprisoned by the government. Zakarija I also was able to shut down many theatres, opera houses and cinemas which were deemed centres of vice. In 1928 Zakarija I banned the speaking of other languages in Vyrodia, and had the paramilitary wing of the Tsazjei, the National Imperial Defence Association, act as his personal secret police force. Oppression towards minorities (such as Jews, Romanians, Muslims and Bulgarians) became widespread with many imprisoned or deported to workhouses. Due to Vyrodia's relative economic isolation the did not hugely affect Vyrodia initially. However a rise in poverty and food prices resulted in nationwide riots. Zakarija I cracked down on the protesters brutally, fearing a communist revolution, blaming the poverty on the Slavic peoples, of which he decried as "Bolshevik scum". This encouraged further violence against Slavs in Vyrodia, many of whom were unable to escape from Vyrodia. Zakarija I's rule started to see the rise in in Vyrodia. Based primarily around the ideas of criminal anthropologist in which a persons physical characteristics could determine if they were a "natural criminal". Those deemed to be natural criminals were seen as and , being often "shot like dogs". Many of those accused of being natural criminals came from the Jewish and communities in Vyrodia, both of which were murdered in workhouses and by the Tsazjei. Others were reduced to little more then slaves, being made to work in factories with almost no food and dangerous working conditions. Workers were expected to work their full shift with no breaks, with many dying within the factory itself was exhaustion. The rise of and the promoted Zakarija I to closely align himself with and . As a result of an alliance with Germany Zakaria I had propaganda increased in Vyrodia with the concept of the being particular prevalent. The outbreak of saw Vyrodia support the , with Zakaria I enthusiastically pushing Vyrodia into becoming a member of the . Vyrodia's war effort remained minimal until the launch of in which Zakarija I had much of Vyrodia's armies attack the , breaking the Bratske agreement of 1917. Despite Vyrodia sending troops into the Soviet Union Zakarija I was hesitant to advance further into the USSR, instead imprisoning and executing more Jews. Nevertheless Vyrodian forces were able to regain territories in Ukraine given to Russia in 1917, bringing the into those regions. Axis defeats at , , and forced the Vyrodian government to concede that it was fighting a losing war. Many within Vyrodia led anti-fascist and socialist guerilla campaigns against the fascist government, with Vyrodia soon been fought on two fronts - both by Soviet forces and by its own citizens. The largest of these partisan forces was the Vyrodian Workers' Liberation Brigade led by Alexandr Lukščnic and Yakovlevich Markov. In January 1944 General Ksawery Romanovich launched a coup against Zakarija I, confining him both to house arrest. In a desperate move to prevent Soviet invasion, the Romanovich military government started to destroy workhouses and factories housing Romanians, Muslims and Jews who were often killed in mass graves and their bodies burnt. The military withdraw its declaration of war against the USSR, but this did not stop the from marching into Odessa in April 1944 with the assistance of partisan forces, where both Zakarija I and Romanovich were captured. The Soviet occupation saw the imprisonment of many in the imperial regime, who were put on trial for , , , and . Many were sentenced to death, although Zakarija I was exiled to by the ruling party. In 1945 following the and subsequent elections were held in Vyrodia, with the Soviet backed Communist Labour Party of Vyrodia (CLPV) winning a majority of the seats in the newly formed People's Assembly, despite accusations of . Following this the Holy Imperium of Vyrodia officially ceased to exist, with the new government completing the transition into a , the Vyrodian Democratic Republic. Yedisani Democratic Republic :Main Article: Yedisani Democratic Republic Communist rule in Yedisan began with the nationalisation of Yedisan's remaining industries as well as purges in order to wipe away the last vestiges of the imperial regime. Communists, socialists, liberals and political dissidents under the imperial government were freed from prisons, with the Iman's power being greatly diminished, although, similarly to the Soviet Union, it was not completely abolished. The general secretary of the CLPY and former partisan leader, Orazgeldi Mälikgulyýewiç, followed a strictly pro-Soviet policy, implementing elements in his rule with the mass oppression of dissidents and . In 1955 Mälikgulyýewiç was forced by the Soviet Union to resign as General Secretary as part of 's program with his successor being Täçberdi Geldimyradov. ]]Geldimyradov oversaw the removal of Soviet troops from Yedisan, and begun to implement mild reforms in Yedisan, with some restrictions on freedom of the press and freedom of speech being lifted. Government funding towards infrastructure and industrialisation was put into place. The party also committed towards improving education in Yedisan, with girls being allowed to study for the first time as well as education being available to all. Women were given equal pay to men as was the Slavic minorities, and the system of universal healthcare established under Kvaratskhelia was further expanded upon. Despite this Yedisan remained a member of and the . Following the in , Geldimyradov structured Yedisani foreign policy to be largely subservient to that of the Soviet Union, although Geldimyradov privately denounced the policies of Khrushchev. The leadership of saw relations between Yedisan and the USSR to greatly improve, with Geldimyradov establishing further relations with other Eastern Bloc states, most notably under , under and under . Brezhnev's rehabilitation of Stalin enabled Geldimyradov also however had the Secretariat of National Security was established to monitor the population of Yedisan extensively, being closely modelled on the Soviet and East German . A growing personality cult arose around Geldimyradov was fashioned, with him styling himself as the Great Leader and Father of the Nation, with Geldimyradov being portrayed as a national hero similar to other revered Yedisani figures like Alexsandre Iosava who has rehabilitated as part of a campaign to foster a greater sense of Yedisani nationalism. In 1976 discontent had grown rife regarding the stagnant nature of Yedisani politics, with corruption starting to become rampant. Geldimyradov worried that the his regime may collapse from the protests or be invaded by the Soviet Union as had been done to Hungary and responded by proclaiming that Yedisan would embark on a path to what Geldimyradov called a "cultural revolution" comparable to efforts launched in China and Albania. The Yedisani cultural revolution saw the purge of many within the government as well as oppression starting to be increased as arrests took place across Meskheti. Following this widespread state terror greater government funding towards infrastructure and housing projects as well as light industry was implemented by the CLPY with food shortages being reduced. Despite this culture and the lives of Yedisani's were still tightly controlled, with political repression being arguably more extreme in Yedisan with used frequently and Islam being placed under much tighter oppression. International commentators stated that while living standards in Yedisan were dramatically increased with tepid economic reform it came at the cost of the ruling government having to enact brutal oppression without fear of widespread protest. The accession of to of the and his policies of and resulted in a breakdown of relations between the Soviet Union and Yedisan, with Geldimyradov refusing to adapt the policies of his cultural revolutions to include more political freedoms. Yedisan became increasingly authoritarian once again as it became isolated from the Soviet Union, forging closer ties with Romania, East Germany and Czechoslovakia During the following the pro-democracy protests swept through Yedisan with many riots against the CPLY's monopoly of government. Others demanded for economic liberalisation whilst Islamists called for the repeal of oppression of Muslims. Geldimyradov responded by having troops and security forces crack down on the protesters. This crackdown was initially a success with it being predicted that Yedisan would remain under the control of the communist regime. However further protests in Khadjibey soon became out of control, with the politburo of the CLPY dismissing Geldimyradov as general secretary. In September 1989 the CLPY under the control of Sukhan Aýdogdyew, identified as a reformist within the party, announced that it would hold multi party elections in Yedisan in October and would transition into a liberal democracy. The 1989 elections saw a coalition of the Democratic Party and Movement of Civic Rights gained a majority together, with the former being supported by ethnic Yedisani's and the latter ethnic Slavs. Aýdogdyew as president appoint MCR leader Konstantin Chernyshenko as Prime Minister who subsequently passed constitutional amendments changing the country into the Yedisani Republic. Second Yedisani Republic , the first post-communist president of Yedisan]] Shortly after the demise of the communist government ethnic tensions arouse between the Slavs of Yedisan and the Turkic speaking majority, especially in the eastern regions of Kryve. During the drafting of a post-communist constitution it was suggested that the country become a federal republic between the Turkic speaking majority and Slavic minority and a referendum held on the matter. A slim majority of Turkic speaking Yedisani's voted against federation whilst a majority of Slavs voted for; this led to the referendum to fail and ethnic tensions to sharply increase as Prime Minister Chernyshenko and his Movement of Civic Rights resigned from government. On the 17th March 1990 the Slavic Liberation Army took control of much of the Kryve region with Chernyshenko declaring the independence of the Republic of Kryve. The declaration of Kryvian independence led to the Slavic-Yedisani war with Yedisani forces moving into Kryve to nullify the insurgents. The war saw thousands displaced, with nationalist terrorist forces on both sides killing large amounts of the other. The Slavic-Yedisani War saw ethnic tensions in Kryve particularly flare with Slavs documented to have undertaken expulsions or massacres of Yedisani communities whilst the Yedisani government was accused of using widespread torture. In 1993 Yedisani troops began to siege Nikolayev, resulting in to allegedly start bankrolling the Kryvian rebels with Yedisani forces pushed back from the . The war continued to be a stalemate through 1993-1995 until in 1995 at the conference the was able to broker a ceasefire between the two factions with an armistice line being drawn. President Aýdogdyew agreed alongside his Kryvian counterpart Chernyshenko to begin negotiations to reunify the country, with Aýdogdyew declaring in 1996 the creation of an "autonomous republic" in Kryve. However the "Slavic Spring" in November 1996 which saw thousands of ethnic Yedisani's expelled from Kryve after ethnic riots led to the reunification process to be frozen. During and after the war economic reform was implemented with the being diminished hugely. This caused nationwide inequality in Yedisan with the economy struggling to adapt to modern market trends. As more social projects were cut back discontent with the government grew with many being thrown into poverty. Prime Minister Rejepbay Myradov was widely accused of with political power being concentrated in the hands of a small group of business owners referred to as . In 1992 Myradov was dismissed from the position Prime Minister by President Aýdogdyew due to accusations of corruption and government mismanagement. led Yedisan to join NATO in 2009]]In 1993 the second general elections were held in Yedisan where the Yedisani Socialist Party won a majority of seats with Raşit Tajiyeva being elected as Prime Minister. Tajiyeva halted some of the economic reform in Yedisan, promising to once again implement a welfare state in Yedisan but during the Slavic Spring was dismissed by President Aýdogdyew for failing to stop Slavic forces massacre Yedisani citizens. In 1996 the Democratic Party renamed the European Yedisan Party was able to win with Akja Ýazmyradow, the fist Yedisani female prime minister, returning to the premiership. Under the Ýazmyradow government Yedisan applied to join the in 1999. In 2000 European Yedisan lost its majority, going into government with the Democratic Justice Party which supported . Disagreements over Yedisani support for the (which was supported by the European Yedisan Party but opposed by the Democratic Justice Party) meant the government fell in 2003 leading to the Socialist Party under Saparmamed Hallyýew to win a majority with Hallyýew becoming president the year after. An economic and social liberal, Hallyýew's government forged close relations with the United States joining in 2009 and the European Union with Hallyýew aiming for Yedisan to join the latter by 2020. The Hallyýew government also implemented wide-reaching economic reform the previously state-owned welfare and health systems whilst reforming the pension system with the aim of ensuring Yedisan would meet EU membership critrea. Hallyýew also alongside his Kryvian counterpart Vladimir Zubkov brought renewed emphasis on Yedisani-Kryvian unification, with talks being held on the matter between 2005-2010. The popularity of the Hallyýew government meant it became the first since the fall of communism to be re-elected in the 2007 election when it received the necessary super-majority to submits amendments to the constitution that would be put to a referendum. Hallyýew who as head of the Socialist Party was de facto head of government attempted to change the governmental system from parliamentarism to semi-presidentialism in 2010 but saw the proposals defeated by a margin of 61% to 37%. The of 2008 adversely affected Yedisan with unemployment rising rapidly and wages being cut despite opposition from labour unions, who started to organise strikes in response to lower wages. The 2011 elections saw a staggering victory for the Democratic Justice Party with Işanguly Mukhamedov becoming Prime Minister. The Mukhamedov government has been controversial allegedly pursing a more conservative, Islamic agenda whilst also disregarding press freedoms and checks and balances. Mukhamedov has also reversed several of the economic reforms of the Hallyýew government and forged closer ties with Islamic countries such as and over the US and EU. The Mukhamedov government has also lessened efforts to reunify with Kryve prior to EU membership, stating that if Yedisan joined the EU first it would give a greater incentive for Kryve to unify with Yedisan. Politics Government Following the fall of communism Yedisan began the transition from into a . The Constitution of Yedisan labels the country as a , nation. Primarily politics take place within a with a . Officially Yedisan is a state, with the largest two political parties being the Democratic Justice Party and the Yedisani Socialist Party. The second biggest parties include the European Yedisan Party and the Turkic Unity Movement. The National Assembly of Yedisan serves as the elected legislature of Yedisan. Yedisan has a three tier system that mainly utilises . *The is the President of Yedisan who plays a largely ceremonial role. The President is however the of the military with the power to declare war, approve and ratify laws, and give pardon. The president is elected every four years through a . *The body of Yedisan is the unicameral National Assembly of Yedisan. The National Assembly is elected every four years in general elections through a voting system with a 5% electoral threshold within a system of . The party or coalition that has the most seats in the National Assembly forms the official government of Yedisan. There are 105 seats in the National Assembly. *The branch of Yedisan is led by the Prime Minister of Yedisan who serves as the . The Prime Minister is the leader of the political party that either holds a majority of seats in the State Congress (at least 53) or is the leader of a coalition. The Prime Minister is responsible for putting together the Cabinet of Yedisan, a cabinet of ministers who are picked from members of the ruling party in the National Assembly by the Prime Minister. The Cabinet is responsible for running the majority of government operations in Yedisan. *The Judicature of Yedisan mainly consists of a system based around as well as using a three tier court system. The High Court of Yedisan functions as the of Yedisan and is led by the Chief Justice, a position appointed by the National Assembly and approved by the president. Below the High Court stands the District Courts, which are located in the seven districts of Yedisan. Finally there are the magistrate courts of Yedisanwhich are subdivided into civilian and criminal courts, and are located in most towns and cities in Yedisan. Political Parties }} Yedisan has a with its two main parties being the Democratic Justice Party (DJP) and the Yedisani Socialist Party (YSP). Generally both of these parties appeal to support from various strands of the Yedisani right/left wing respectively. Currently the DJP hold a plurality of seats in the National Assembly at 50, with the leader of the party Işanguly Mukhamedov also being the Prime Minister of Yedisan. The DJP under Hommadov have so far promoted policies, being on social issues and more centrist on economic policies whilst being softly Eurospectic. The DJP was formed in 1999 as a more Islamic based party then the then-dominant centre-right party European Yedisan. The Socialist party is the main opposition in the State Assembly having the second largest amount of seats (23) in the National Assembly. The successor to the former ruling Communist Labour Party of Yedisan the Socialist Party has since the year 2000 generally supported and alongside a pro-western foreign policy being closely associated with " " movements. The party is split between modernisers and . The three largest minor parties are the Turkic Unity Movement, European Yedisan Party and the Slavic People's Party who have 15, 11 and 6 seats respectively in the National Assembly. The Turkic Unity Movement is generally seen as an ethno-nationalist movement that promotes and politics with many of its members being connected to the . The Turkic Unity Movement currently serves in the coalition government with the DJP. The European Yedisan Party was formed in 1989 as the Democratic Party; originally a right-wing nationalist party since the mid 1990's it is re-positioned itself as a broadly party that supports Yedisani membership of the . European Yedisan was the dominant centre-right party until the 2000's serving in government from 1989-1994 (as the Democratic Party) and again from 1996-2000. The third minor party is the Slavic People's Party, which mainly campaigns to uphold the rights of Slavs in Yedisan through democratic, peaceful means. The Slavic People's Party mainly gets votes from Slavic communities in Yedisan, especially in Kaynarca. The Movement of Civic Rights which currently makes up the government of Kryve is the largest party banned in Yedisan. Administrative divisions *Not currently controlled by the Yedisani government Foreign policy Yedisani foreign policy is handled by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, with Bekmyrat Kakabaýew serving as the current Foreign Secretary. Since 1989 Yedisani foreign policy has mainly been focused around joining the , with Yedisan having stable relations with its neighbours , and . Yedisan also has close relations with other Muslim countries in Europe such as , and . Since the conflict in Kryve and support of Slavic rebels was announced, Yedisan has sought to distance itself from the Moscow government. Currently Yedisan is part of various international organisations such as the , , , , , , , , , , and the . Yedisan is also a member of the and in 2002 joined . Military Yedisan's armed forces are split into four divisions - the Army, Airforce, Navy and Coastal Guard, all of which answer to the Central Military Committee, a group of high ranking officers who in turn are subordinate to the Ministry of Defence, with the president serving as . Yedisani military has mainly be deployed on the Kyrve - Yedisani boarder, with periodic fighting taking place. As of 2015 Yedisan still retains troops in , although since the end of the led they have begun to pull troops out of the country as the Afghan government starts to handle the . Yedisani military has also provided aid in , , and Georgia. Yedisan currently spends 1.6% of its GDP on defence, and has committed to increase spending in the military over the next four years. Prior to the fall of the Yedisan received the majority of its military equipment from the USSR, and still some Soviet era equipment such as the armoured car. Despite this Yedisan has begun to develop its own weapon industry with the manufacture of weapons, ammunition and tanks becoming the main priorities. Geography Yedisan has a total land area of 57, 908 kilometres (22, 357 square miles) placing it as smaller then but larger then . It boarders the to the east and south, to the north, to the west and to the south west. The river runs through Yedisan as does the . Part of Europes longest river the runs through Meskheti at the Romanian-Yedisani border. Yedisan's landscape mostly consists of and with fertile rural land, hence Yedisan's large agriculture projects. Yedisan has a with cold winters and hot summers. February and March are often the driest seasons while and are the wettest. The average temperature in Yedisan around springtime is 11–13 °C. Economy Since 1989 Yedisan has transitioned away from a Soviet style with into a with various degrees of . As of 2017 Yedisan has a nominal GDP of $39.698 billion with $9,309 per capita and a PPP GDP of $67.123 billion with $15,744 per capita with a high HDI rating of 0.777. Yedisan uses the Abazi as the national currency. Yedisan currently pegs the Abazi to the Euro with one Euro equalling 3.06 Abazi's. Yedisan has encountered positive economic growth since the liberalisation of its economy, although poverty and wealth inequality remain prevalent in Yedisan. From 2004 - 2007 Yedisan's GDP increased rather rapidly reaching its peak in June 2006 at 6.1%. Since the of 2008 the Yedisani economy has struggled to deal with unemployment and stagnant economic development. To combat this more government regulation has been implemented in Yedisan whilst cutting back on social welfare programs and taking loans from the . This has resulted in tepid economic growth in Yedisan although unemployment still stands high at 14%. Yedisan's biggest industries are based around oil and gas refinery, agriculture, transportation, telecommunication services and tourism. The primary agricultural exports in Meskheti are , , , and . Yedisani companies also facilitate the building and maintenance of ship yards and railroads. Demographics Culture Vyrodian culture is strongly influenced by the Eastern Orthodox Church, as well as the assimilation of elements of Byzantine, Slavic and Ottoman culture. Meskheti is most often associated with its traditions in literature, theatre, music and art. Socially Vyrodian people are generally conservative especially on the topics of and . Architecture Yedisani architecture has gone through several distinct periods. The original Slavic tribes and city states that inhabited the region mainly built up architecture partly resembling that of the Kievan Rus. During the time of the Kingdom of Yedisan resembled that of the was a adopted with mosaics, domes, piers and alabaster windows were common features in Yedisani architecture. The Ottoman Empire also brought new architectural styles to Yedisan with Ottoman architecture consisting of domes, semi domes, columns and Islamic influences being used frequently in Yedisan. The collapse of the Ottoman empire saw the rise of baroque architecture within Yedisan combined with Islamic styles. During the 1920's more modern architectural styles were introduced in urban areas, but these still took a backseat to the more traditional variants. Following the creation of the Yedisani Democratic Republic traditional architecture styles were replaced at first with , then architecture. Urban planning contributed to the creation of modern high rise housing blocks, something that had been avoided prior to 1950. Following the collapse of communism in Yedisan modern styles of architecture (such as and ) became popular in Yedisan. However, this resulted in a backlash in the mid 2000's over loss of culture has meant that has become one of the more dominant forms of architecture in Meskheti. Literature Theatre Theatre is highly popular within Yedisan, with genres spanning from traditional to more modern pieces centred around . Possibly the most famous Yedisani playwright and director is Mahmud Osmanglu, who pioneered what he coined to be "Alternate Naturalism". This theatrical style combines acting techniques in staging often making use of . Osmanglu's plays themselves mainly focussed around a view of , with critiques of , but also included general themes of , , and . Kirochev's most famous plays include One September Evening, Titananicous, Judgement in her duty, and what is widely considered to be his , A Toast to the Pious. Other famous Yedisani playwrights include tba. Sport The most popular sports in Yedisan are , , and . Football is by far the most popular sport in Yedisan, with the national men's team even participating in the , although they failed to make it past the group stage, winning only against the and losing to and . Football in Yedisan is divided into five leagues - the Premier league, the first league, the second league, the third league, and the local leagues. The Premier league consists of the 16 best football clubs in Vyrodia, whilst the first league deals with the 25 next best teams. The second league also has 25 teams as does the third league. Teams advance to higher leagues if they are among the top four in the league at the end of the football season, whilst those at the bottom 4 places in the league are relegated to a lower league. |Northeast = |East = (de jure) Kryve (de facto) |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = |West = (de jure) (de facto) |Northwest = }} Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Yedisan